Teacher's Pet
by KarmAshcroft
Summary: Karma Ashcroft craves attention. Not just from students, but from important adults. And Ms. Amy Raudenfeld is a very important adult.
1. The One

**_A/N: Hello everyone! While I'm stuck on where to take the next chapter of YOK, I decided to try writing this. I'll only continue if I get feedback, since I'm not sure if you guys will like this. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

I feel the light breeze roll past me as I step out of my car. I grab my backpack and make my way to the library like always. We still have half an hour until class starts, but I like to come early so I can read in silence. There is the slight occasion where I hang out with Shane or Lauren before school, but not too often, as most of the time I get hung up on a book and just _have_ to read some more. I take in the comfortable silence of the Hester High's library. Incase you were wondering, I'm Karma Ashcroft. And yes, I come from a family of hippies. Despite my roots, I am actually not much of a weird, free- spirit person as you can tell. I am all about academics, my future, and approval. I can't help it, I just crave attention from important people. I guess it comes from my parents, who literally love everyone, and I guess I just expect _everyone_ to love me. I seem very ego-centric, I know, but I can't help it. I do have major insecurities, trust me, and I guess I need everyone's constant reassurance that I'm good enough. Anyway, in case you were wondering, unfortunately, I am one of ' _those kids'._ The kind who are all about pleasing adults, especially teachers. Don't worry though, I'm not the so-called 'teacher's pet' for all classes, usually just one. Since today is the first day of senior year, I'll be deciding who that 'one' teacher is.

My first period I have Mr. Turner for AP math. Right off the bat I can tell he is not 'the one'. He's very stern and all about structure. You'd think a person like me would like that, but I'm more into the teachers who make class fun, yet educational. I spend the period sharing annoyed glances with Lauren, who I share the period with, and whispering to her every so often. I literally know everything he's talking about, so I don't miss out on anything.

* * *

The rest of the day rolls by, along with an uneventful lunch with Lolo and Shane, (who just bicker about last night's episode of _America's Next Top Model_ ) until my 6th period rolls around, with no potential candidates. Since 7th (my last period) is gym, this history class is my only hope. I take a seat in the first row, right in front of uh…(I look at the name tag on the desk) Ms. Raudenfeld's desk. Suddenly I hear some rustling on the other side of the classroom and I see a tall, blonde woman with piercing green eyes standing in the doorway. I suddenly feel speechless...she looks so... _young!_ She makes her way towards her desk, (very close to me!) and shuffles some papers.

"Hello class." she finally speaks. Her tone is so unintentionally sultry, and I find myself engulfed in the sound of it. "I'm Ms. Raudenfeld. Welcome to AP History. I hope you will all love it as much as I do." She introduces with a small smile painted on her lips. As she walks from behind her desk I find myself staring in awe. Her icy green orbs light up and she grins.

"So, how about we all get better acquainted? I'll tell you a bit about myself. My name is Amy, but you must all refer to me as Ms. Raudenfeld. I have always loved history, and have a thirst for knowledge. In case you were wondering, yes, I am a _huge_ sucker for Netflix documentaries!" She says with a chuckle. "I was born and raised in Austin, and have lived here for all my life, with the exception of college. I hope you all have a wonderful time in my class, I try to make everything as entertaining as possible! So how about it, anyone want to introduce themselves?" She asks, leaning against her desk and interlocking her hands, resting them on her lower abdomen.

This is it! My chance to take the initiative! I burst out of my seat.

"I will! I mean, you know, if that's okay with you, Ms. Raudenfeld." I say with a bright grin.

"Of course you can, Ms." She signals for me to say my name.

"Ashcroft. Karma Ashcroft." I finish.

"Karma," the older woman begins. Wow. I love her saying my name. It just rolls off the tongue. "Introduce yourself to the class"

"Well, my name is Karma Ashcroft." First base. I try to think of a way to impress the green-eyed genius in front of me. "History is _definitely_ my favorite subject!" Second base. "I think history is _super_ important in our everyday lives" Third base. I try to quickly make up a small speech to make the home run. " I mean, I believe that understanding history is integral to a good understanding of the condition of being human. That allows people to build, and, as may well be necessary, also to change, upon a secure foundation. Neither of these options can be undertaken well without understanding the context and starting points. All living people live in the here-and-now but it took a long unfolding history to get everything to now. And that history is located in time-space, which holds this cosmos together, and which frames both the past and the present!" I manage to say in one breath. _Definitely_ a home run! Wow, I am impressed with myself. I can see why I've always wanted to be an actor, I can make sound believable on anything on my toes.

"Wow, Karma" I don't think I've ever enjoyed someone saying my name as much as Ms. Amy Raudenfeld. "That was...riveting!" the blonde beams.

"Thank you, Ms. Raudenfeld." I carry the smuggest look at the moment as I turn to acknowledge my peers, and study their bewildered faces. I proudly take my seat as the teacher begins talking again.

"Well class, as much as I would like to get to know all of as well as Karma here, we'll have to do that tomorrow as we are running out of time. If I could get someone to pass out these papers, that'd be great. It's just a simple practice test, just to see what you've learned so far. So don't worry, these won't be graded." I prepare to hop out of my seat once again when I see someone stop me in my tracks.

"Let me, Ms. Raudenfeld!" I hear a voice chime in. I turn to see a brunette with purple streaks and wearing _too_ much black. "I'm Reagan. Reagan Lopez!"

"Hello, Reagan. Here you go." She hands her the stack of papers before I realize what's going on.

"Are you sure Ms. Raudenfeld? I can help if you like." I urge her, sending Reagan a death glare.

"That's quite alright Karma. Reagan's already passing them out." She reassures.

"Yeah, I got it _Karmen._ No worries!" She beams as she hands me a sheet of paper from the stack with the fakest smile plastered on her face. Did she seriously draw that card? I've never even seen her at Hester before! _What a bitch_ … I turn back to glance at her and she sends me a smirk. I clench and unclench my fists until I calm down. Finishing the small quiz with ease, I hand it in way before anyone else.

On the way home with Lauren and Shane I tell them the whole thing. They don't quite understand why I have to be one of ' _those kids'_ but they always back me up nonetheless.

"That bitch!" Lolo and Shane harmonize from the front seat.

" I know right? She's the perfect teacher! She's definitely ' _the one'_! That 'Reagan' chick better not get in my way." I huff out.

"Be careful, Karms. I've heard things about this 'chick'. She's not one to mess with. I don't want her hurting you, especially for something as silly as being the teacher's little servant.

"It's okay Shane. Trust me, she won't mess with me. I won't let her. And it's not like I need to be a teacher's pet, it just makes me feel better, ya' know?"

"As long as it makes you happy I guess it's alright."

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a purpose. Amy Raudenfeld is ' _the teacher'._ I _**will**_ be Amy Raudenfeld's 'Teacher's Pet'.


	2. Friends and Schemes

**_A/N Thanks for the helpful reviews. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you enjoy! (Btw, Nabians, "Ms." is used regardless of martial status, "Mrs." is used if the woman is married)_**

I arrive at school after a morning of _begging_ Lauren to stop by Dunkin Donuts for Ms. Raudenfeld. I usually don't get a ride from her, but she has cheer practice quite early and I figured it gives me the perfect opportunity to stop by a certain blonde's classroom in the morning. I know it's quite weird that I'm best friends with popular, outgoing people like Shane and Lauren, but we all get along really well. Shane and I became friends first, when he came up to me in 4th grade and asked me if my hair color was natural. We've been partners in crime ever since. As for Lauren, she moved here during 6th grade year, and as soon as Shane laid his eyes on the bratty blonde republican, we were all our own little family. We all bonded over fashion, cute boys and cheesy romantic comedies. It was really no surprise whenever Shane came out near the end of 4th grade, considering he'd always harshly criticize Katherine Hargrove's outfit choices behind her back and always get flustered when Harry Chapman would sit with us at lunch. It was kind of awkward between Lauren and I when I came out as bisexual in tenth grade though, considering she came from a home where people like me weren't exactly accepted. We eventually got past the 'uncomfortable' phase and were back to normal.

* * *

Recovering from my nostalgic thoughts, I say my farewells to Lauren and head to my young teacher's classroom with a box of donuts in hand. On the way there, I see the person I've been dreading to see. _Reagan fucking Lopez_ at her locker. Her head jerks my way when I clear my throat.

"Well look who it is. Karmen Ashcroft." She says with a smirk.

"Uhh, look, 'Reagan', my name is Karma. Kar- _ma._ " I emphasize the 'a'.

"Whatever, Asscroft. I saw what you were doing yesterday with the smoking hot history teacher. Pretending to be _soooo_ interested in history, shamelessly flirting with her. You were practically screaming ' _notice me, notice me!_ '. It was pretty pathetic, even for you." She retorts with disgust.

"First of all, I wasn't flirting with her. She's a teacher; that's _completely_ inappropriate. And you think I'm pathetic? I'm pretty you were the one being her servant, insisting you do everything!" I dramatize. I can't believe she called _me_ pathetic! Was she even aware of her actions? And she thinks I like Amy? I would never go that level with a staff member.

"Whatever. I know you have a thing for the teachers here. Always trying to become someone's teacher's pet. Well guess what? Not gonna happen with that blonde beauty. You're not coming between me and Ms. Raudenfeld." She huffs out in frustration.

"We'll see about that, _Raven_." I turn around as smugly as ever and head to Ms. Raudenfeld's classroom. I totally have no intentions of getting with my teacher. I mean, yes she's gorgeous, but she's a _teacher._ There are laws against it! I would never have a crush on a teacher. _Right?_

 _ **Amy POV**_

I arrive to Hester a little bit early so I can look over my lesson plans. I turn the corner of the hallway, heading to my classroom when- _ **BAM!**_ I suddenly feel someone's body weight collide with mine.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" I immediately apologize and start picking up the papers that went flying when we knocked into each other like a bull and its matador.

"No no, it's my fault. I was in a hurry to copy some of these worksheets. I'm sorry" I hear a deep voice reciprocate. I look up to see a handsome man with thick black glasses.

"I'm Ms. Amy Raudenfeld by the way." I say shyly and hand him his papers.

"Oliver o'Brien. You're new here, right?" I nod and he extends his hand for a shake."Welcome to Hester High! Sorry about the rude way of meeting though."

"It's no problem. I better go though, gotta look over some lesson plans. See you around." He says goodbye and we go our separate ways.

* * *

I'm halfway through organizing all my papers for the week when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I say in a raised voice. To my surprise I see Karma Ashcroft, an exquisite student in my 6th period.

"Hey, Ms. Raudenfeld, am I interrupting?" She asks politely. She's so adorable.

"Not at all Karma, what's up?"

"Well I stopped by Dunkin Donuts this morning and I figured I could bring some for you." She says with a shy smile. I can't believe it, how the hell did she know I have a donut obsession? She then shows me the box of delicious fried pastries and my mouth waters. Damn it, those quizzes kept me up last night and I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning.

"Well Karma, you didn't have to do that! I never do refuse free food though, so thank you very much!" She then triumphantly hands me the box and I devour a sprinkled donut with an embarrassing moan.

"Sorry, didn't have any breakfast." I say sheepishly. She just chuckles. I could listen to it all day, to be honest. _Did I just think that?_ "Thank you _so_ much Karma. You're quite the student. That talk yesterday about history was very inspiring! It's not often I find someone who shares my love for history." I say with admiration. It's true, not many people appreciate this subject, it was amazing when I found out the auburn-haired girl loves it as much as I do. Her face contorts a bit before responding.

"Oh, yeah," She chuckles a bit nervously. "I've always been interested in the past and stuff" she attempts to elaborate. I look at her a bit quizzically before shooting her a smile. "Do you mind if I wait in here until it's time for 1st period? I mean I have a book and I can just sit here and read." She waves a copy of ' _The Great Gatsby'_ around. Wow, I love that book!

"Of course not Karma, feel free to stay." She hums in content and dives into her book.

 _ **Karma POV**_

Her eyes lit up whenever she saw what book I'm "reading". (By reading I mean secretly scheming how to make Reagan jealous!) I knew I picked the perfect one!

I get to scheme 4 when Amy and I are startled from the comfortable silence by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She encourages. The door creaks open to reveal the one and only Reagan. _Juuuust great._

"Hey Ms. Raudenfeld! I just wanted to drop by to see my favorite teacher before the day starts!" She beams. She discretely winks at me and I feel my blood boil. "I also thought you might want something to eat? I brought some apples with peanut butter." She proceeds to take the contents out of her bag.

Ms. Raudenfeld shifts uncomfortably until she gives an apologetic smile.

"I thoroughly appreciate the gesture, Reagan. Unfortunately I'm highly allergic to peanut butter. The thought means a lot though." She reassures. Reagan's face falls a bit.

"Oh it's alright _Raven_ , you didn't know. Besides, I gave Ms. Raudenfeld some donuts already. Don't worry!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Her expression falters and she musters a small smile.

"Oh...uh...I'm sorry." Is all that comes out of her mouth. We have a bit of a stare down until the tall teacher clears her throat. Our heads whip back to her, and you can tell she is quite amused by the tension between Reagan and I.

"Okay girls, it's almost time to get to class. Thank you for everything, see you 6th period!" She says and before I know it we're out the door. I head to first period before Reagan can even say a word.

* * *

"Oh my God, Karmakins!"

We're at my house, watching ' _Twilight'_ and throwing popcorn at the screen every once in a while. I just told Lolo and Shane about my encounters with Reagan.

"We're so getting at her for attacking you like that!" Lolo chimes.

"Yup, cause no one's gonna be suspicious when I stop a couple thousand pound truck in the middle of the school parking lot! It's totally normal!" Shane commentates the scene in the movie, trying to pay attention to 2 things at once.

"I already have a few schemes in mind." I ignore Shane's little rant. "You guys are totally helping me out. Now, enough about my geeky drama. Shane, tell us about you and _Dannyyyy_ " I sing-song the name. Shane immediately lights up and begins talking about his latest boy-toy, Daniel Porter.

We spend the rest of the night eating cake icing (more like Shane and I eating icing, Lauren refuses to have that much sugar in her) and complaining about Bella's breathing habits.

This is one of the few things I love more than being a teacher's pet. Just one of the few. Another one is thinking about a certain blonde before I fall asleep.


	3. I'm a genius?

**_A/N: Sorry for taking a while to get this chapter out! Hope you enjoy!_**

Amy POV

For the rest of the week Karma and Reagan had been my right and left hand men. Visiting in the mornings, after school, and doing everything in 6th period. They weren't being very discreet about the obvious competition between them. I know why Karma was doing everything; I've seen her track record. She's a big people pleaser, and always has been. But what about Reagan? She's nothing like Karma; she's always getting into trouble and her grades are mediocre for AP. What's in it for her?

* * *

Karma POV

As expected, Reagan is putting up quite the fight. We are both out for blood, and everybody knows it. Luckily she has to practice with her band on Fridays so I don't have to see her today. I'm helping Ms. Raudenfeld grade some worksheets over the U.S in the early 1920's.

"Another B+" I say with distaste.

"Oh Karma, don't use that tone." The taller woman scolds.

"What tone?" I ask innocently.

"That tone of disappointment. These kids try, 'ya know! Not everyone can be a genius like you." She says playfully.

"Well I wouldn't say genius, but if you insist…" I trail off, feigning arrogance. She just chuckles and we continue in comfortable silence. A sudden _ping_ of my phone interrupts and I check my messages.

 **[Lolo] _They called an emergency cheer meeting, i cant pick you up! sorry karms :(_**

I quickly reply to her then let out a sigh. "Well that's just great." I say in defeat.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asks with concern.

"Lauren can't pick me up, she has some cheer thing. My parents are out of town so I have no ride."

"Oh well, I can drop you off. It's not a problem." she says without hesitation.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything…" I actually don't have a problem with her giving me a ride. I don't know why, but it makes me feel safe.

"Nonsense!" She takes a look at the time. "It's almost 5, we better get going. Wouldn't want to be late for my date!" My mouth makes an 'o' shape and her eyes widen in realization of what she just uttered. "Oh my, I'm sorry! That was too personal." she apologizes while blushing.

"No no," I push. "We're both adults here" almost. "So, who is the lucky guy?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, uh...Just Mr. 'o Brien."

"Oh? Him? He's...nice" I reply, with a bit of...what is that? Jealousy? I am jealous?

"Karma? Everything alright?" her voice snaps me out of my inner thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. We uh, better get going"

The car ride was awkward to say the least. The only time a word was said was when I told her when to make the turn. (She surprisingly only lives 2 blocks from me).

"Well, uh bye Ms. Raudenfeld. Thanks so much for the ride. Have fun on your um" I gulp. "Date"

"Oliver is a good guy, you know. Nothing to worry about. Which is what I'm assuming that's what's happening." She says says with a reassuring smile. I plaster a tiny one on my lips. We say the 'have a nice weekend' ordeal and I head inside.

Amy POV

Well that was awkward to say the least. When I mentioned Oliver she got kind of of cold and distant. I wonder why? I shake off the thought and head to my place. When I rush inside and take a look at everything in my closet I realize I have nothing to wear! During times like these I know the exact person to call. I dial the number and put the phone up to my ear. I hear a little noise.

"Duke? I need your help"

* * *

Karma POV

I can't stop thinking about Ms. Raudenfeld and her date. Why do I feel this burning hole in my stomach? Why am I jealous? She's an adult; she can date whoever she wants. And besides, why is it any of my business? I hang my head over the edge of my bed and sigh. _Ping._

 **[Shane] _Hey karms. sorry i couldnt pick you up. how about i make it up to you and we go out? ;)_**

I let out a breath. I really just feel like staying in and drowning my sorrows in ice cream, but I know Shane like the back of my hand; there's no use arguing.

 **[Me]** _**Sure shaney. the usual place?**_

 **[Shane] _obvi. ill swing by at 8. WEAR SOMETHING HOT!_**

By the time 8 rolls around I hear Shane honk his horn from outside. When Shane sees what I'm wearing (A white dress with lace at the top that's short but not too short) he gives a cat-call.

"Woah, Karms. I asked, and you certainly did deliver. You look hot." I roll my eyes at his words but thank him. After a karaoke-filled car ride, we arrive at the Twain. ('Lesbian coffee shop by day, gay bar by night', as Shane likes to describe it) At first I felt kind of uncomfortable since most girls and guys here only swing one way, but Shane gives me all the confidence I needed to approach people. Our dynamic duo is great- we usually find a gay guy with his straight guy friend or a gay guy with his lesbian girl friend. Shane appreciates my broad taste in people on nights we go out; it's more options for him to choose from. Another good thing from this place is finding another person who likes both (two) genders. It's pretty rare for some reason, but it gives me something for a stranger and I to bond over. Even if all it ends up is a drunken night out (usually nothing more than kissing, I'm not too promiscuous) it's still nice to meet someone with the same situation.

"Okay, Karma. Ready to go hunting?" Shane asks with a wicked look in his eyes once we find a parking space. Hunting? I honestly was just planning to get tipsy tonight. Especially with my confused feelings for a certain history teacher, I need to get my mind off things.

"Uh, as much fun as that sounds, I just need to have a couple drinks tonight. You can go have fun, though." I reassure, since I know he is looking for someone new. Let's just say Daniel wasn't what he was looking for.

"Karma, honey, I think you forgot who you're talking to. I'm your best friend; I know when something's up. You've been acting weird lately, and I'm assuming over a certain someone. Wanna talk about it?" Shane explains in a mothering tone.

Damn, I sort of forgot Shane and I know each other inside and out. How did it not occur to me he would find out something's up?

"Okay, yeah Shane. There's this girl, that I uh, sort of like. But she would never, ever, like me back." I sigh just thinking about it. I just admitted I like my teacher! Well, a girl.

"Karms, how could you say that? You're smokin'. Anyone would take you if they had the chance! I would, but I'm as gay as they come." I smile at his words. I can always count on Shane. But then realization hits me.

"Shaney, even if she did return my feelings, there's no way we could be together. Before you rant about how it can work, it j-just...can't. There are laws against it!" I cover my mouth when I realise what I just said.

"Oh honey. I have college boy-toys all the time. If you really like this girl, you need to give it a shot." he encourages.

"Shane...you don't understand. She could lose her job...she wouldn't give that up for me." I guess the truth comes out one way or another.

"Wait. Is this about...Ms. Raudenfeld? I knew you had a crush on her, but I didn't think it was this serious!" How does he know? Was it really obvious?

"You knew? How did you even find out?"

"Karmakins, I know you like being on the good side of your teachers, but this particular case was pretty extreme, even for you. I get that you won't ever try anything on her, that just isn't like you. How about we just go in and have some fun?"

Shane is such a good friend.

"Thanks Shaney. Yeah, let's go!"

 ** _A/N: Hope you like the story so far! I'm always open to ideas so if you have any send 'em my way. Thanks for reading :)_**


	4. The Arrival of Saint Zen

_**A/N: Thanks for all the love! Sorry for taking long, school stuff, ya know? This chapter is a bit longer than the rest; sorry for any errors. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Amy POV**_

To say my date went well would be an understatement. With Duke's (my so-called GBF) help, I was able to get an amazing outfit, which I didn't even know I owned. Oliver is literally the perfect guy; he has great manners and we both love to teach. He did all the right things and was a perfect gentleman. The only problem is I don't feel a spark. Don't get me wrong, he is _very_ attractive, but I don't know if I am actually attracted to him. Is this how it works? I haven't been on a date in years; I had to bust my ass during college, especially since I graduated early, and dating was _not_ my top priority. So yes, I am a bit rusty. Maybe I just need to give it time… _Ping!_

 **[Duke]** _ **Howd it go? tell me everything!**_

Of course Duke wants to know every little detail. He wouldn't be Duke if he didn't!

 **[Me]** _ **It was interesting...how about you buy me a drink first?**_

 **[Duke]** _ **Only cuz i could use 1 too..meet at our place in 10 ;)**_

I fix some of my makeup that smudged a bit earlier and head to the Twain. I see Karma's house as I'm driving there... _I wonder what she's up to?_ Is it normal to wonder what your students are doing on the weekends? _Eh._ While driving past their house? _Not so much…_

I finally arrive, order a drink, and make my way to our booth. Duke is so busy eye-humping some cute guy that he doesn't notice me until I wave my hand in front of him.

"Oh Ames! Didn't see you there. I was...distracted. Anyway, how did your date go? What was he wearing? Did you guys kiss? Did he pay for everything? Ho-"

"Duke, chill! God, you sound like we're in highschool. It went fine. He was wearing something very nice; it looked really good on him. Yes, we did kiss, just a little one, nothing to write home about. I wanted to split the bill, but he insisted on paying." I take a sip of my drink to relax a bit.

"Oo, he sounds good! Planning any second dates?" He asks, curiosity taking over him.

"Look, he's really nice and all. Like, he's boyfriend material. But for some reason...it doesn't feel...there. I don't know. I mean, why don't I like him? He's perfect! He even does origami…"

"Woah, really? I'm surprised you guys haven't slept together already," He says sarcastically. "Look honey, if you don't like him, you don't like him. He may seem perfect but he obviously isn't if you aren't attracted to him." Ah, Duke always says the right things. Why isn't he taken?

"Enough about me. How's your love life? Seen anyone worth your time?"

"Not anyone in particular. My training has taken up most of my time." Oh yeah, Duke is training to be an MMA fighter. His father owns a studio and everything. "But you know though, there's a cute little brunette over there. I wouldn't mind rocking his world," he says with a wink.

"O-kay!" I interject, "I get it. I don't need any more details, please. Where is he though?"

"That one over there in the leather jacket," He says dreamily and nods in the direction behind me. That'd be creepy if he saw me blatantly stare at him. I can't just turn around.

"I'm not just gonna turn around. I have to go to the bathroom anyway. I'll be right back, make sure not to jump his bones while I'm gone!" I say, half joking half serious, just in case. He just mumbles something incoherent and I wander off to the restroom. I sneak a peek in the direction he was looking when I see none other than...Karma Ashcroft with her little friend Shane Harvey! How the hell did we both end up at the same place? If she saw me here it would be so embarrassing for both of us! I quickly duck into the bathroom and do my business. Afterwards I quickly rush out to tell Duke the news. I sit down back in my seat and before I can tell him anything, I see two shadows cast on the table and I hear Duke and a disembodied voice conversing.

* * *

 _ **Karma POV**_

" _Shaaaane_ ," I say once again, "I told you already. If you want to leave me to go with whoever you're eye fucking with I understand,"

"No way Karms, I'm not gonna ditch you. But I would like to go see that guy. He's sitting with a blonde, 'ya know. I can't see her face but I bet she's _cuuute!_ You interested?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Blonde...Who else is blonde? _Stop thinking about her, Karma!_

"I don't know Shane…"

"Aw, she just got up. She's probably coming back though! Just think about it, okay?" I lazily nod. "Karma, you can't let her put you in a rut. You gotta get out there and do your thang!" I sit up a bit straighter and take a sip from my glass. Shane's probably right.

"Oh look! Blondie has returned. You in?"

"Hell yeah," I say with a mischievous smile.

"There she is! I've been waiting for that smile. Let's go girl!" He says and we flounce over to them. We're standing on the blonde's side of the booth so we can't see her face. Shane starts his usual pick up line but adds my part.

"Your friend here is so cute! I have my friend here with me, you know. I'm sure they would get along well." I can barely see her, but the girl starts fidgeting in her seat.

I here the two people whisper inaudibly to each other before the guy speaks.

"Uhh yeah, but uh, Amy here is straight in case you were wondering. Erm, we actually have to get going. See ya!" He grabs the blonde's hand and they rush out of here, without another word. What the fuck was that?

"What the hell?" Shane speaks my thoughts.

"Uh, o-kay...that was fucking strange. Maybe it was an emergency?" I ask with a doubtful smile.

"Yeah, as if." He states simply. He then sticks his hand in his jacket pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. "Oh, lookie here!" He shows me the paper with a phone number on it. "Maybe it was an actual emergency. Too bad you didn't get to meet blondie."

"He said she was straight, I think. Not like it would've mattered. This whole thing was freaking bizarre, though…"

"But hey, I got his number!" I just laugh.

That night I lie in my bed, still in dress and my makeup. That whole situation was completely weird, yes, but something else doesn't feel right. Like, something that guy said. Something he said about the blonde. That's when it hits me. Amy. He called her Amy.

* * *

The rest of my weekend is just me trying to figure out my crazy, jumbled thoughts and emotions. And a marathon of _Drop Dead Diva._ But mostly me trying to figure out my crazy, jumbled thoughts and emotions. I can't believe I found Mrs. Raudenfeld at a gay bar with a guy who I am assuming is her GBF. I'm kinda glad they didn't let that situation play out; that would have been super awkward for both of us. Wait...didn't she have a date that night? And she went to a bar afterwards? That doesn't seem good… I know, I'm selfish, but it feels kinda good knowing their date might've sucked.

On Monday, 7th period history is like an out-of-body experience. I just sit there and don't even try to one-up Reagan when she sucks up to Mrs. Raudenfeld and ignore the smug looks she sends my way. Mrs. Raudenfeld and I try to avoid eye contact completely, only giving in if necessary. My body sits there like a lifeless shell, not at all paying attention to the lesson. The sound of someone clearing their throat catches my attention and my head jerks up.

"The dismissal bell rung. In most schools that means you get to go home, you know." Amy says, but not in her usual playful tone. Man, things are seriously awkward between us. My eyes scan the room and I realize that everyone is gone. When did that happen?

"Oh, uhm...sorry. I was just stuck in thought, I guess. I'll just uh...get going. Bye, Mrs. Raudenfeld." I quickly grab my things and flee the scene before she can respond and head into the hallway.

"Aw, has little Asscroft accepted she's never gonna have a chance with her silly crush?" Fuck! That voice.

"I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you this; I'm not interested in Mrs. Raudenfeld. I can repeat it a couple more times, I know how you can be a little slow." I say, satisfied with my response.

"Whatever, stop saying bullshit. It's nice that you've given up; it would be a shame for you to get rejected or have Amy lose her job." She twirls a chunk of hair with her finger, popping her gum at the same time.

"Stop talking out of your ass, Lopez. Anyway, I've gotta be anywhere else that's not here with you." With that I leave before the other person can say a word for the second time today.

"Hey Lolo," I greet Lauren when I arrive at her car, a little disoriented from that convo with Reagan.

"There you are, Karms! I was just about to go in and snag you!" She retorts as we get in.

"Yeah, sorry. I uh, just wasn't paying that much attention when the bell rang."

"Karma Ashcroft? Not paying attention in class? Yeah, right." She says, knowing she's right.

"Nah, it's um, nothing really. Just uh, you know. Stuff. School, grades, the whole sha-bang." I reply as nonchalantly as possible. I look at her face and can tell she is _not_ having it.

"It's so funny how you think I'm letting this go. Lucky for you, we're here." I look out the window and see my funky house in view.

"Thanks. Wanna come in for a bit?" I ask with a bright smile.

"Duh!"

When we walk up to the front door I can hear some shuffling inside. Probably my parents doing yoga or some other hippy activity. Opening the door, I'm met with my parent's smiling faces.

"Karma, Lauren! Look who's here!" My mother backs away to reveal a person I haven't seen in a long time. My worst enemy. Lauren and I exchange panicked looks.

"Zen!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter was jam-packed! I'm super new to fanfiction and writing in general, so please review and give me tips/ideas/criticism! I'm always open to help, so feel free to ask if you wanna help me write. Thanks for reading!_**


	5. An underage deal!

**_A/N: Thanks for putting up with my sporadic updates! I'll spare you of my crappy excuses and just let you read. Enjoy!_**

"There's my little sis!" Zen gushes at me. He attacks with a bear hug. Stunned, I nuzzle my face out of Zen's neck and mouth to Lauren, 'Oh my god!' After about 4 years, Zen releases me.

"Hey, Zen, long time no see." Lauren greets with more bitchiness than usual. Lolo's never liked my brother; she hates how my family always praised him when he was around and just left me in the dirt. Or how he always played the _meanest_ pranks on us at our sleepovers. The list goes on and on.

"Right back at 'ya, Little Lolo! How have my favorite girls been?" Zen asks. Before Lauren can make a snarky retort, I answer for the both of us.

"Oh, you know us. Same old, same old. Lolo and I need to go put our stuff away in my room, we'll be right back. C'mon, Little Lolo!" Before Lauren can sure at me for calling her "little," I drag her upstairs.

"What the fuck, Karms?" Lauren complains.

"Yeah, I know Lo. I'm sorry, but can you _please_ stay? Just for dinner! I know you hate him, but I don't know if I'll get through this alone!" I beg, because it's the truth. Every time my parents hail to Saint Zen it makes me want to barf, and I need _someone_ to hold my hair back!

She sighs. "You know I will, Karmakins. But I swear to _God,_ if he calls me 'little' one more time I will punch him in his motherfucking face!" I laugh internally about her sudden violent remark and then agree.

"So, Zen, what brings you back home?" I ask once we return to the living room. "I thought you were saving African children with the Peace Corps?" 'Ya know, because he's an angel.

"Yeah, but I never took any of my annual leave and so they decided it's about time I take a vacation!" Shit! Vacation?

"Yeah, Karms! Your brother is gonna be staying here for two weeks! How exciting is that?" My mother fonds over the mere idea of it all. Wait...two weeks? How the hell am I going to deal with my devil of a brother for that long?

"You okay, Sugarbear?" my father asks, concerned. I must have a panic stricken expression right now. I quickly plaster a big, cheesy grin on my face to mask my worriedness.

"What?" I scoff for effect. "Of course I am! Zen is here! All is fine and dandy with me."

"I know, right? It's just wonderful! Well anyway, your father and I are gonna go start dinner. You kids have fun reconciling!" And with that they leave Lauren, Zen, and I just standing there, bewildered. This is gonna be a _long_ night.

 _ **Amy POV**_

"You _what?_ " I practically shout through the phone.

"I gave him my number! It's not that big of a deal, Ames." Duke says nonchalantly.

"Maybe not a big deal, but a younger deal. An _underage_ deal! Who is also my student!" I huff back. I can't believe Duke gave a student his number. Like, could he have picked a worse person? And he thinks it's no big deal!

"You're being over-dramatic, Amy. We're only separated by like 3 years. And besides, he is so _cuuute!"_

"He's not gonna be cute when you're in jail!" I scold. I put the phone in the crook of my neck so I can sauce that's on the stove in front of me.

"He'd probably be cute no matter where you are. Aside from that, he hasn't even tried to contact me yet so he's probably not even interested! No harm done!" There's no use arguing with him, honestly. "Amy, dear! Bruce is almost here!" My mother shouts from the living room. Bruce is my mother's fiancé. I moved out before they started dating so I've yet to meet the man. Apparently he has a daughter that is a bit younger than myself.

"We'll discuss this later, Duke; I gotta go. Meeting #4 today; Wish me luck!" We say our goodbyes and then I hang up. Well, time to meet my new "daddy".

* * *

 _ **Karma POV**_

We're halfway through some idiotic movie that Zen picked out when Lolo's phone chimes and then she gets off the couch.

"Sorry Karms. Daddy needs me to have dinner with him and that southern belle I mentioned the other day and he's not taking no for an answer." She explains apologetically. Crap! Now I have to fend for myself. But I know she wants to stay here as much as I want her to.

"Aw, alright. I'll see you later. Have fun…?" I ask questionably with a grimace on my face.

She scoffs at me. "As if. I'll call you later; bye Karms." She says, then turns to my brother. "Zen."

Zen ignores her obvious cold tone (obliviousness may run in the family, but Zen is not direct kin so he didn't get that trait) and just beams a smile. "Bye li-" I see flames ignite in Lauren's eyes and I quickly cup a hand over my brother's mouth. He looks at me questioningly.

"I-uh...You know, big brother, you should probably save your voice. You're gonna be revisiting a lot of old friends and you wanna be able to speak to them. Don't you think?" He just raises his eyebrows and gives a slight nod. "Well, uh, see you later Lolo!" Before she can protest I remove my hand from Zen's mouth and practically shove Lauren out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Zen asks with a slight smirk. I just shove a pillow in his face and head up to my room and begin to read a book from my extensive selection.

 _ **Amy**_

"How do I look?" My mother asks. She spins so I can have a 360 view of her in the dress that she's wearing. I'm surprised she asked me; my mom never cares about my opinion when it comes to clothing.

"Beautiful." I reply with a bashful smile. She really does, too. My mother really loves this man. I just hope he's different than the rest.

"I just wanna say thank you for meetin' him. I know you and my other men haven't exactly gotten along, and I'm sure it isn't fun having me datin' a new man all the time. This guy is different, I promise you sweetie. Plus I'm sure you and his girl will get along fine." She says with a look of adoration. The doorbell rings and my mom perks up. "They're here! Go start settin' the table and I'll welcome them in. Go on, now!" I follow her orders and put the plates in the 4 spots on the dining table. As I do so, I hear my mother welcome our guests inside. I can hear a man's voice with an accent as thick as my mother's, but his daughter has yet to say a word. Just as I get the bowl of salad to put on the table I hear my mother's voice.

"And here's the dining room where my daughter made this dinner for us." I turn around and see a

handsome older man, Bruce, and a tiny little blonde girl clad in a black and white dress with her perfect hair in a french braid. She's looking around the house, avoiding my mother and I, but from what I can see, she looks _young._ She seems so familiar, yet she looks about 4 or 5 years younger than me. Like she's still in high school. _You work at a high school, dumbass!_ That voice in my head reminds me. I think I've seen her in the cafeteria before. With Karma…

"Lauren?" I ask with an uncertainty in my voice. Her head shoots up and her eyes widen.

"Oh my God, this is _so_ not happening!" Her shrill voice shrieks out. Our parents are clearly confused about what's going on.

"You two know each other?" Bruce questions, gesturing between us.

"Oh I know!" My mother pipes up. "Amy here is a teacher. I remember you tellin' me Lauren goes to Hester. Well ain't that neat?" I just hum a 'mhmm' in response.

Lauren on the other hand, doesn't hold back. "Neat? This is anything but _neat,_ Farrah! This is a disaster!" The tiny girl rants on. Well I wasn't expecting this, but I mean it doesn't seem that bad.

"Okay, Lauren, I'm sure you aren't thrilled to find out about this, but I mean is it that bad? We can all get along. Especially since our parents love each other. A lot. Your dad makes my mother really happy." I turn to Bruce. "She hasn't been able to stop talking about you. She loves you a lot, so I know I will love you to. Hopefully," I turn back to Lauren, "We'll be able to get along. For our parents." I give her a civil smile. She huffs out.

"Okay. Only for daddy. I'm sure I'll like you too, Farrah. You seem lovely." She flashes a smile and then looks at me. "Just _don't_ talk to me at school. We are not related." I laugh at her current state.

"My pleasure." I reply with a sardonic smile.

* * *

 _ **Karma POV**_

Zen drops me off at school the next morning. We obviously did the whole sibling bicker-fest, but he actually hasn't been completely unbearable. Maybe he's finally growing up? Nah. It's something else.

I get out of his car and walk inside Hester. I put my backpack in my locker and grab my book that I'm gonna read along with my supplies for first period then walk towards the library, my favorite place. Just as I'm about to walk into the library, I feel a hand grab me and pull me back. I'm met with a brunette wearing a sly grin.

"What the heck, Shane? Are you gonna kill me?" I ask, completely confused and drop my stuff on the ground. He picks my books up and then starts talking.

"You're such a dork, Karmakins. And this would be a horrible place to kill you, there are too many witnesses. I'm here with important matters." Shane states with a gleam in his eye.

"More important than reading _Looking for Alaska_?" I whine and signal to the book in my hand.

"I'm sure you've read it before, Karms." Of course he's right. "Besides, _yes,_ this is more important. I'm gonna help you get with a certain blonde teacher." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Wait, what?

"What the hell, Shane? Are you being serious?" My best friend is so crazy it's hard to tell if he's joking.

"Look, I know she's straight but you could totally cha-" I grab him by his shoulders to interrupt him.

"Seriously? That's your biggest concern? That's she's straight? What about the fact that oh, I don't know, she's my _teacher!_ " I exclaim. He is seriously insane!

"Look Karms, I care about you, and I can tell you really like her. So what if she's a teacher? She's a young, hot teacher! Besides, we're seniors. After this year, you and your little girlfriend can be together all you want! What's the harm? C'mon Karms, have a little fun! You're always so busy with grades and teachers; you haven't been with anyone since that Wade guy. You need some excitement! Plus, I'm gonna call that cute friend of hers and once school ends we can go on double dates. Please?"

I listen carefully to each word he spews out, my mind taking each word into consideration. Should I really go along with this? I mean, Shane is usually never wrong. And my social life is currently hanging by a thread. Maybe this is what I need. Besides, this could be all about the chase! Amy is a responsible adult; I'm sure she'll never let it get to an inappropriate level. This could be what I need. To get over her once and for all.

"But I thought you said that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone?" I ask.

"Usually, yes, I do. But this is not what you think it is, my dear Karmakins! This isn't trying to get over her; this is trying to get _with her._ Oh, and we can't tell Lauren. If we confide in her she'll shut the whole thing down. Now let me tell you how we're gonna get your girl!" He says with excitement. Should I seriously try to get with Amy Raudenfeld?

"You know I hate keeping things from Lolo. This isn't right; I don't know if I can go through with it..."

* * *

Guess what I chose to do. Let's see if you can figure it out.

On Thursday, when Lauren has a cheer meeting during lunch, I hesitantly stride over to a certain blonde teacher who is sitting by herself in the cafeteria instead of the teacher's lounge.

If you guessed that I made the wrong choice, then you're correct! Now, you may be wondering why I chose to go along with this insane plan. Why would I, Karma Ashcroft, choose to do something that is completely unrealistic with highly illegal intentions? Well, the only logical answer is that my parents put weed in my breakfast this morning and my judgement is impaired. _If only that were the case..._

"Hey Mrs. Raudenfeld, mind if I sit here?"

 ** _A/N: I know I'm opening multiple cans of worms, but I want this story to have more going on than the average student/teacher fiction. Bear with me, I know you guys just want those Karmy moments! I'll give 'em to you soon. Reviews and suggestions are encouraged; thanks for reading! Love you guys :)_**


	6. Religion of Donuts

_**A/N: New chapter! Thanks for the all the love, it means a lot. Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Amy POV**_

Dinner went well. After my little monologue, Lauren and I acted civil and the world was at peace. Of course, that was after we made the agreement to not converse at school (not that either of us would ever attempt to) and that we don't tell anyone about our relations. I can't believe I'm going to be step-sister to the HBIC at school. And I'm not even a student at that school!

* * *

The next day goes on and I still continue to think about that auburn genius in my last period class. Out of all the people to have a thing for, it has to be a student? That student is also female, not that that's the biggest issue whatsoever. I'm just surprised. I've never even considered the other side of the menu until now. But of course, it has to be with a freaking student! A student whom I happen to be in an awkward position with right now and we can barely keep eye contact for more than a few seconds. Not to mention a purple-haired girl who has to compete with her. Why do things have to be so complicated?

During lunch on Thursday I head to my normal cafeteria table by myself. Most teachers prefer to go to the teacher's lounge, but I'd rather not have a "riveting" discussion about the weather while trying to eat my powdered donuts. Just as I'm about to open the package, however, I hear someone clear their throat.

"Hey Mrs. Raudenfeld. Mind if I sit here?" Karma Ashcroft. I look up to see her dressed in her awfully short black floral dress and her auburn locks in soft curls. _Amy, she just asked you a question!_

"I-uh, yeah! Sure. Just uh, don't ask me about the weather." I stammer out.

She raises her right hand. "I respect those guidelines." She announces with a goofy grin. The girl then lets out an embarrassed chuckle that makes my knees weak and sits in the empty seat next to me. Despite the fact that there has been undeniable tension between us for a while, Karma's demeanor is pretty laid back. Maybe her coming to talk is a way to get rid of the awkward act. While I'm thinking I rip open my package of donuts and absentmindedly shove one in my mouth, forgetting that Karma is right next to me.

"Wow. Classy." She laughs at my current state. I forcefully swallow the chewed-up food and scoff.

"Don't judge me!" I feign offense. "Donuts are my pride and joy!"

"Yeah, I can tell. You talk about them like they're your religion. I wouldn't be surprised if they were!"

I lick the powder off my fingers and tap my chin. "Hmm. I've never thought about that before. But now that you mention it…"

"Shut up." She says playfully with a shake of her head. We burst into a fit of laughter. When she finally catches her breath she asks, "So Ms. Raudenfeld, why aren't you in the teacher's lounge like most teachers?" She inquires after taking a sip of water.

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Ashcroft."

"If you tell me your reason I'll tell you mine." The younger girl eggs on.

"Fine. If you _must_ know, I just like it better out here. I can hear on the young love gossip. Did you know Valerie and Brad broke up again? I hear it's the 3rd time already!" Karma arches her eyebrow. I crack a smile. "Okay okay, it's just that you guys are closer to my age, unlike the majority of the staff here. They just talk about taxes and their husbands and stuff I haven't experienced yet."

"Hmm...speaking of husbands, how'd that date go with Mr. o' Brien? I mean, we're both adults right? We can talk about girl stuff." Her question throws me a curveball. I haven't even thought about Oliver since that night at the bar! I haven't even returned any of his texts! Let's just hope I don't run into him soon.

"Oh uh, nothing really. I would tell you more, but you haven't told me your reason for sitting here with me instead of your friends who have a better love life than me I'm sure." I can sense some relief in expression, like maybe she was expecting a different answer.

"As for why I'm sitting here, Lauren is at a cheer meeting and 'Loverboy' over there is busy texting some guy. It was getting kinda steamy and I needed an escape. And what better way than to talk to my favorite teacher? So here I am!" She gestures to herself in the chair. Of course Lauren would have some cheer thing. But uh, Shane was his name? Texting some guy? I'll need to have a talk with Duke.

"Ah, Shane. I've heard of his... _interesting_ reputation." I've heard all about it. He's known to hop from man to man, throws crazy-ridiculous parties, and pretty much everyone wants to be his best friend.

Karma nods her head. "Yeah, I guess it's hard to miss him and his _reputation._ Don't judge him too much for it. He's a good guy. You know, he even taught me how to properly do the smokey eye in 9th grade and now-" She slowly cuts herself off. The shorter girl takes a breath and scrunches up her nose in a reeeeally cute way. "Sorry. I'm rambling." She quickly apologizes. I just laugh at her adorableness.

"Don't worry about it. I like the sound of your voice."

 _ **Karma POV**_

Our conversation is actually going really well. People say talking to your "crush" is nerve wracking, but with Amy I just feel so comfortable. We found ourselves engulfed in a giggle fit every now and then. Somehow the conversation shifts to Shane and his "rep".

"Yeah, I guess it's hard to miss him and his _reputation._ Don't judge him too much for it. He's a good guy. You know, he even taught me how to properly do the smokey eye in 9th grade and now-" Shit, I lost track of what I was saying! "Sorry." I quickly apologize. "I'm rambling." She laughs, which kinda confuses me but I just sit there with a smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it." And then she says softly, almost in a whisper, "I like the sound of your voice." Did she just say she liked the sound of my voice? My heart skips a beat at the compliment. Then I realize that's probably super inappropriate to say. Ms. Raudenfeld opens her mouth to explain herself, but is cut off by a voice coming from my peripheral vision.

"Ms. Raudenfeld! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" Amy Raudenfeld just got her ass saved by Reagan Lopez. "Can we walk and talk?" She asks expectantly. Amy quickly agrees and doesn't look back. "So, I was thinking we could do this project…" And they leave me sitting there. What just happened? I quickly run over to Shane who is still texting this mystery guy.

"Shane!" I start to explain, "Amy and I were talking and we were being kinda flirty and having fun and laughing and I was kinda making a fool of myself but she didn't mind and then she said she liked the sound of my voice an-"

"Karma slow the fuck down! Okay okay, start over. What's the problem? How did it go?"

I told him what I said before, but a slowed down, detailed version. He was surprised that Amy made a comment like that, but it helped our mission.

"So, you know what we have to do now, right?" He asks. I stare at him blankly. "Karms, we have to get Ms. Raudenfeld to confess her feelings! It's the only way you guys can keep the flirty charade. You'll have to be the aggressor but trust me, it'll pay off in the end." He says with a mischievous smile.

I sigh. "Fine, this better work, because if it doesn't, I'm forcing you to be my boyfriend so I don't die alone."

Shane pulls an utterly disgusted face. "Ew! You look _nothing_ like Channing Tatum!"

* * *

 _ **Amy POV**_

I cannot believe that happened. Imagine how creeped out that teenage girl must be! I am so glad Reagan needed to talk to me. I have no idea how I would've gotten myself out of that one. Reagan just told me about some history project she found online that she thought I'd be interested in. I have no idea if it's something I would want to do because I was too busy thinking about the events that happened beforehand.

Seventh period rolls around and I'm dreading seeing Karma again. I sit at my desk nervously tapping my fingers on a binder. The students file in and I watch the door in my peripheral vision for an auburn haired girl in a black floral dress, but she never comes. Eventually the tardy bell rings and I have to start class without her.

The dismissal bell chimes and all the students rush out of the classroom.

"Bye Ms. Raudenfeld. See you tomorrow!" Reagan bids an over-enthusiastic farewell.

I massage my temples and sigh. "Yeah yeah see you, uh...Reagan." I barely manage to respond. I can feel her examining me but I just ignore it and she eventually leaves. Just as I start gathering my stuff I hear a knock at the door. My head snaps up to view to see the certain student that was missing from last period. Guess I have to explain myself! I nod at her to come in.

"Hey Mrs. Raudenfeld. I uh, had to work out some stuff for the office. I hope you don't mind. I just didn't want you to think I was skipping or anything." She says with a soft smile.

"I would never." I reciprocate her friendly gesture. "And I um, need to talk with you anyway. About lunch earlier today." She nods her head. "What I said at the end sounded completely inappropriate and I probably should've worded my sentence better. I meant it in a totally innocent manner." I explain.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She reassures. "I'm a singer, my voice is supposed to sound good."

"Really a singer? I didn't peg you for that sort of thing." I laugh, but she has a serious face on.

As she says the next sentence she steps closer with every word, her voice dropping an octave.

"Yep. I'm uh," she wets her lips "Good with my tongue." We're practically breathing the same air. It catches me by surprise and I don't have a clue what to do. "You know, it comes it handy. I get _many_ compliments on it, just like yours, Mrs. Raudenfeld." How did the mood change so quickly?

"I-I uh, I told you. I totally did not mean that in an inappropriate way. I promise." I think I know what's going on, but I hope I'm wrong. Karma doesn't seem like that type of person…

"It's alright. You don't have to deny it." She basically purrs into my ear. "I always notice you. You're so passionate and good looking. I can't stop thinking about you. And by the looks of it you feel the same way, right?"

What the hell am I supposed to say? I know I have to deny it, but I'm a terrible fucking liar! "Karma, we can't do this. This is wrong on so many levels."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you feel the same way?"

"Okay, I'm going to be honest because I am a horrible liar. I feel the same way. I think about you all the time and I really like you. But I can't do something illegal and risk my job to-" I'm cut off my a pair of soft lips being pushed into mine. It takes me a few seconds to reciprocate but when I do, it feels amazing. No kiss with any of my past boyfriends have never felt this good. But then I'm reminded of how wrong this is. I regretfully pull back from the best lip-lock of my life.

"I'm sorry Karma. I can't do this. We would both be in _so much_ trouble. I should've never let it get this far. We just have to forget about this." My brain tries to process everything as I ramble.

"Seriously, Amy? You know you feel this too. You just admitted it. You say it's wrong, but why does it feel so right? You can't stand there with a straight face and tell me that kiss didn't mean something!"

"Karma. It's much more complicated than that. That kiss was a mistake." A huge one.

The redhead shakes her head with a cynical smile on her face and laughs bitterly. "Of course you don't want to be with me. I'm so _stupid._ Why did I go through with this plan? I'm such a fucking idiot."

I'm surprised how her demeanor changed. What did I get myself into?

"You know it's not like that. I like you, a lot. But this just can't happen. You are such an amazing person, but this relationship would never work under our circumstances." I quickly apologize to the distraught girl.

"And I thought this would work out. Shows my level of intelligence. Have a nice day, Mrs. Raudenfeld. Don't expect me in class tomorrow."

Well that escalated quickly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Things are getting heated! Tell me your thoughts. Also, if you guys wanna bug me about updating or give me ideas or whatever feel free to at .com. (If you use anon I'll most likely remove the ask after about a day, but if you ask on your blog I'll answer you privately c: ) Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Risking It

_**A/N: Another chapter! Lots of dialogue in this one. I think you'll like it. Enjoy! :)**_

 _ **Karma POV**_

The past few days have been pretty fucking miserable. Luckily, my brother has been really helpful. I know, right? Zen Ashcroft, my brother, has actually been helping me. I'm not sure why to be honest. But he's been perfect. We have movie marathons and binge-watch Orange is The New Black (which we both enjoy _very_ much) and tell funny stories about our childhood. He hasn't even asked me why I'm skipping school (fortunately, my parents are liberal so they'll let it slide for a bit longer) but I know it'll come up sooner or later.

"Could we skip this part?" I ask during an episode of OITNB.

"Why? You love the sexy Alex and Piper scenes." Zen questions.

I sigh. Only when I don't wanna talk would he want to further the conversation. "Yeah, I do, I just don't really feel like watching them right now… No big deal. You know what, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Fine, don't tell me. You're gonna have to talk sooner or later."

"Okay, we can talk. _You_ can talk. Why are you being so nice to me?" I get straight to the point.

Zen turns to face me. "I'm older now. I've uh, matured. Ya' know? We're brother and sister. We're supposed to occasionally get along." I raise my eyebrow skeptically. "And I sort of met someone. She makes me really happy, you know? So I guess I've just been nicer and a better person." He finishes.

"Woah, Zen. That was actually deep." I quip. "So who is she? Don't leave anything out."

And he doesn't. Her name is Rebekah, (yeah, she spells it like that…) she has light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, and they've been dating for about 4 months now. She's still back at the peace corps. I'm surprised Zen would leave her for two whole weeks, but he said she's cool with it.

"So she's why you've been less asshole-y? Cause you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Basically." He grins. "I've been happier."

I slump a little at his words. "That makes one of us." I mumble under a breath.

His demeanor changes a bit. "What's got you all gloomy? Or is it a whom?" Zen inquires.

"And since when did you care about me 'Mr. Life, Rebekah, and the Pursuit of Happiness'?"

"Hmm. Since about 2 minutes ago." I hit him on the arm and yelps but continues, "So c'mon, give it to me." He motions for me to talk.

I then tell yet another person about Amy and I's little rendezvous.

"You are in some deep shit." Zen says once I'm finished.

"Don't remind me."

"Teenagers are idiots. I can't believe you went along with Shane's stupid plan. You can't force someone to share their feelings, Karms! She did admit she likes you, but you can't blame her for having doubts. Just give her time. Whether it takes two days or till the rest of the year, she'll figure it out eventually."

I can't believe Zen just gave me sensible advice! He's probably right. I just forced Amy to confess her feelings. She wasn't ready.

"Thanks, Zen. That was pretty stupid. I just hope we can get past this and she'll wanna be with me…"

Zen laughs. "Well hey," he begins, "if she doesn't, I'll beat her up." He winks. "So, tell me about the person who caught my baby sister's eye."

My cheeks flush and my heart grows as I try to think of where to start. "Well, she has this shiny blonde hair brighter than the sun…"

* * *

I return to school on Tuesday. All of my teachers were super concerned. I may only be the teacher's pet for Mrs. Raudenfeld, (and I'm not even sure I'm _that_ anymore) but all of my teachers know how serious I am about academics. I just gave them the same bullshit excuse which they all totally believed. Then, of course, there's seventh period. Mrs. Raudenfeld wasn't in the cafeteria so I didn't have to worry about her then. (I did, however, have to worry about Shane and Lauren's incessant questions)

I wait outside the door before seventh period. I decide I shouldn't be early, but I shouldn't be late. I see about 6 students go in as I contemplate whether to go in or not. The question being answered when I see my purple-haired nemesis walking my way.

She gives me a smug look. "Well if it isn't Karma Asscroft! What a pleasure of you to grace us with your presence. It's an honor, really." She bursts out laughing at her own sarcasm.

My blood boils simply because of her voice. How can one person get on my nerves so much? Oh wait, all they have to do is be Reagan Lopez. "Consider yourself lucky I have high moral standards or else my fist would've smacked you in the face a long time ago. Now you better stop annoying the hell out of me or else I'll let Mrs. Raudenfeld know about your silly crush on her. How would you like that?" I grin.

Reagan shoots me a smirk. "Like you would ever act on that threat. You're a little pussy, Asscroft. If you tell about mine, I'll tell about yours." More students walk in the classroom behind her, but ignore our quarrel.

"I've told you before. I don't have a crush on Amy." I have a look of smugness on my face. "Besides, if I did, at least the feeling would be mutual. I couldn't say the same for you." Happy with my response, I head inside the classroom to face Amy Raudenfeld.

"No, Matthew." I hear the blonde scold another student, oblivious to my presence. "That documentary would be completely inaproppria-" Her voice stops short when she sees me and her eyes bug out of her head. She lazily shakes and and clears her throat. "Um, no Matt. The class cannot watch 'Hot Girls Wanted'." Snickers are heard all around the classroom. "Now, um," she ignores all the laughs and finally acknowledges me, "Welcome back, Miss Ashcroft." She offers a sweet smile.

I curtly nod in her direction but barely make eye contact. I hear her sigh. Despite my actions, a smile creeps up on my face at my organized plan.

The rest of the class is spent letting Reagan take all the easy shots. She thinks she's getting closer to Ms. Raudenfeld, but boy is she wrong! Soon class is over along with the school day.

"Don't forget-your reports are due this Friday! I suggest you start on them now; I know some of you are putting it off 'till the last minute." Groans are heard from the kids heading out the doorway. I'm the last one to get out of my desk and hesitantly start walking towards the door when Amy clears her throat. "Uh, Miss Ashcroft, could you stay back for a second?" She shakily asks, just like I had hoped. I nod and walk over to her desk. "Okay, so here's the three worksheets you missed while you were gone. I wrote down the page numbers for you." She hands me 3 sheets of paper and with a sticky note on the stack. "Have a nice day, Karma."

I walk begin to walk out but then quickly turn around and walk back, just as planned. "Look, Mrs. Raudenfeld, I just wanna apologize. I was totally out of line the other day. What I did was completely stupid and impulsive and I'm really sorry. My actions were totally inappropriate and I completely apologize for putting you in that position, which I never should have done. I hope you can forgive me." I give her the saddest eyes I can muster. My apology is completely genuine, but the sad eyes help.

Amy gets up from her desk and stands next to me. "Karma, I've given it a lot of thought. Like, I've quite literally lost sleep from staying awake these past couple of nights thinking of you. Thinking of us. And it made me realize how much I like you. I enjoyed kissing you way too much," she chuckles, "much more than anyone else I've been with. Call me crazy,-I probably am- but," she takes my hands in hers, "I wanna give it a shot. I want to be with you."

I'm so taken aback. I just planned out an apology in hopes of her forgiving me, but did she just say she wants to be with me? My heart beats out of my chest. She really wants to be with me!

But am I worth it?

"Amy, I have no idea what to say. Are you sure you want to risk it all right now? We could always wait until the end of the school year."

"Karma, I've waited all my life to meet someone like you. Why wait any longer? I understand why you want to wait and if you think it's the right choice then I'm fine with that. But I'm also willing to risk it for us, right now."

What does this girl see in me? "I just want to make sure you don't regret this in the end, Amy. That this whole thing doesn't end up being a huge mistake." I explain.

She grips my hands tighter. "Whatever happens in the end, risking it for you is something I will _never_ regret."

My emotions are all over the place. I have a beauty standing front of me basically asking me to be her girlfriend, and I'm not saying anything! Why is she even giving me the time of day? I don't think I'm worth it, but Amy just told me that I am and I sort of believe her. The effect she has on me is extraordinary.

"What do you say?" She asks hopefully.

A grin stretches across my face. I lean in and slowly kiss her with passion, something we've both been craving. She stops the kiss and asks me,

"Is that a yes?"

I laugh at the fact that she still needs confirmation. "Yes, I'm saying yes." I peck her on the lips once more, fueling a warm sensation all throughout my body. "You know Amy, I think I just became something more than a teacher's pet."

 _ **A/N: Well that was the chapter! Did you enjoy it? Leave me feedback. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story! There's still plenty of loose strings that need to be tied up, plus some other stuff I have up my sleeve. Thanks for reading! All the reviews mean a lot :)**_


	8. Sexual (& other) Frustrations

_**A/N: My apologies for taking like a month to get this out. Finals, man. And choir stuff, too. Hope you like this chapter, it's very fluffy! (Which is super fun to write) Enjoy!**_

After talking a bit more, Amy drove me home. We were both in a euphoric state after what had happened. The car ride was pretty silent, but no words were needed to be said. I just held her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and we shot adoring glances at each other. Every now and then her thumb would subconsciously glide over my knuckles which would send me reeling.

She drove me home everyday after that.

Our relationship at school was hard to conceal. Luckily, Amy agreed to not eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore so that I wouldn't be caught staring or develop the urge to go talk to her. Because of this, I could sort of forget her and act normally around Shane and Lauren-who Amy and I decided I shouldn't disclose the details of our new romance. I felt really bad lying to them, especially Lauren because she has no idea I ever had taken interest in Amy in the first place.

Zen went back to the Peace Corps, but of course I told him about Amy. He was really happy, he even shed a tear. He promised not to tell our parents. We both knew that would be a bad idea. However, it does feel good to have one person who I can enclose the details of my romantic relationship with.

* * *

 _ **Amy POV**_

Karma switches through the radio stations in my car when 'Hello' by Adele finds its way through the car speakers.

"Oooh! I love this song!" She beams (which is probably one of the cutest things ever) and reaches forward to turn up the volume. The song's lyrics glide their way out of her mouth with ease, each note perfectly in tune. Despite my admiration, I sport a nervous look on my face. She cuts off the lyric she's singing and asks, "Is everything alright, Ames?"

My lips twitch up at the use of the nickname she gave me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say with an uneasy smile.

"You know, the phrase 'I'm fine' is commonly misused. People usually say it even though they aren't fine at all but it's not considered polite if you tell the truth." Just from the tone of her voice I can tell she's basically demanding I tell her what's wrong.

I don't give in though, I can't let anything slip. "Nothing, I promise." I not-so-convincingly lie as I park in her driveway. I usually park a block from her house so her parents (she told me that they were liberal, but teacher-student might be a stretch, even for them) won't know that I drop her off.

Instead of scolding me again like I expected her to, she shimmies her way out of her seat and onto my lap between me and the steering wheel. I lean in for a kiss, but instead she ducks her head into the crook of my neck and starts teething on my earlobe. I shudder from the soothing sensation and I feel her warm smirk against my cool skin.

"C'mon," She whispers as she peppers kisses down my collarbone, "Tell me what's bothering you, babe."

Fuck. She has some weird effect over me and she knows it.

"N-n-othing is really bothering m-me. I'm just kind of n-nervous." I start to stutter as Karma begins to nip and suck my collarbone area. This girl has this way of going from adorable to protective to utterly sexy and it's almost insane.

"You have nothing to be nervous over," She breathes, "It's just me and you."

The sound of that sentence rolling out of her mouth drives me crazy. I softly cup her ass and pull our hips together closer. Her steady breathing is cut off by my lips colliding into hers. Where has this been my entire life? Who knew females were the key to my sexual frustrations…

Or maybe it's just Karma.

A little after she slipped her tongue into my mouth and several moans were exchanged, I figured if we go any farther I might not be able to hold back, so I try to make it innocent again. I begin to kiss her all over her face. Her forehead, both her cheeks, and even her nose.

"What are you doing, Ames?" She giggles at my way of affection.

I peck her on the lips, ignoring her question. "Come away with me." I whisper against her soft lips with a goofy smile on my face. She looks at me quite puzzled. "Just for the weekend." I clarify. "We never get to be out together. I figured if we go out somewhere where no one knows us, we can be normal for once. I wanna kiss you in public and not cause a scandal, Karms. I'll get us a hotel room and we can cuddle all night. I won't try anything, I promise." I lace our fingers together.

She wrinkles her nose (another one of the many adorable things she does) and laughs. "You really have a thing for giving me romantic speeches, huh?"

I bite my lips with slight embarrassment, but she just kisses me on the cheek.

"Sure, I'd love to spend alone time with you. My parents are forcing me to go to some farmer's market this weekend, but I'm sure I can get out of it. I'd much rather spend time with you."

My eyes light up with excitement. "Really? Are you sure they won't mind? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble after only 3 weeks of dating…"

Karma smiles. "I'll just tell them I'm staying at Lauren's. And don't worry about getting me in trouble, babe. My parents don't even believe in punishment. Even if they did find out, they'd love you. But of course, they might love you a little less if they found out my smoking hot girlfriend was also my smoking hot teacher. So they wouldn't punish me, but they'd probably wouldn't approve. Normally I wouldn't care about their approval, but I wanna make sure they have no reason to not like you. So we just have to wait."

I rub her knuckles with my thumb adoringly. "Anything for you. Besides, I have no reason to push you to tell your parents when my mother would absolutely kill me if I told her. She would think I'm crazy. Of course, she would think that _after_ she thought about how beautiful you are."

"Amyyyyy," she whines, "you're too sweet."

"Only because you're too gorgeous."

"Oh shut up." She laughs.

* * *

We finally finish making out in my car. Very high school, I know, but now I see why teenagers love it. Karma invited me inside and showed me to her backyard where she had a hammock and we laid in it.

After a while, Karma pipes up, "Ames?"

"Hmm?" I snuggle into her chest more.

"What happened to your father? You have incessantly talked about your mother before, but you've never once mentioned your dad." She asks in a small voice, not sure if she hit a nerve.

"Don't worry about it." I reassure. "Him and my mother divorced when I was 10. Mom got me, the house, and the bank statements. Dad got the Charger and the condo in Houston. I haven't seen him in a year or so. Maybe more. He comes by for every birthday he can; he can't always make it though. He's a war journalist, always traveling. I talk to him on the phone sometimes, maybe once every month or two. He isn't a bad guy; never cheated or picked fights or anything. Their marriage just didn't work out, I suppose..."

Karma didn't really know how to respond to the information I gave her, so she just nodded in understanding.

"So is there anywhere specific you want me to take you to this weekend?" I change the subject.

She thinks about it for a second. "Hmm. Well not somewhere so big like Houston or anything. Well, then again that might be better. I was thinking maybe Corpus, but that's a three hour drive and no one's got time for that. Ooohh, can we go to San Antonio? I love the River Walk there! It's so pretty." Karma goes on to tell a story about her and her brother when they visited San Antonio wax museum when she was younger. Karma always goes off topic a bit; she's so cute when she's excited.

The auburn haired girl does that cute thing with her face when she realizes how long she's been talking. "Oh crap! Sorry Ames, I do that a lot. But still, can we go?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, of course. It's only like an hour and a half drive or so."

Karma tightens her grip around my waist and squeals. "Babe, you're like, the best girlfriend ever. No one else I've ever dated has been as sweet as you and taken me away for the weekend. Well, there was this one time a boyfriend of mine asked but trust me, he didn't just wanna see the River Walk if you know what I mean."

The thought of some filthy teenage boy trying to take advantage of _my_ Karma starts an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but my attention is drawn away from it as my mind drifts to the thought of my girlfriend's past romances.

"How many people have you been with?" My curiosity gets the better of me.

Karma laces our fingers together. "Not many, babe. Maybe four people? There was Brad during freshman year, total mistake. Lucy in the beginning of junior year. She was alright, but her Christian parents found out and shipped her away to Alaska. It was really sad but I try not to dwell. Then the end of junior year I went out with this guy named Calvin. He was a sweetheart, really, until the whole 'River Walk' situation. I dumped his ass on the spot." Wow, my girlfriend does _not_ take any shit.

I was going to mention how she only mentioned three people when she said it was four, but her answer made me feel sort of insecure. I mean, did that thing with Oliver count as dating? I just told him I wasn't ready to try a relationship and we haven't spoken since. I had one boyfriend my junior year of college. We didn't do much really, we were basically like friends who occasionally made out. We never did anything more. Eventually he got tired of me saying "I'm not ready" and he broke up with me. That's the longest relationship (and the only relationship) I've had. How can I compare to Karma, who's years younger than me and has had multiple partners of different genders? I'm basically a loser.

"How long have you known?" The questions suddenly flows out of my mouth without my permission.

I'm about to apologize when she goes ahead and answers anyway.

"That I was bi? Oh I don't know. I mean, I've always been attracted to guys and girls. I just never acknowledged it. It wasn't until tenth grade that I realized having sexual feelings for the same gender isn't what a straight person does. Trust me, I was in denial for a bit but then I just decided to stop thinking and just _feel_. Then I came out that year. That's pretty much it. What about you?"

The way she formed the question made it sound so normal. Like it was a simple 'hello how are you?' type conversation.

"Oh, uhm… I never really did." the last part is barely audible.

"Huh?"

"You're the first girl I've ever dated. I never questioned my sexuality before you. I don't really have a label right now I guess? So I haven't known for long."

"Wait, really?" She asks, shocked. I nod my head. "Woah, that feels kind of cool. Who knew I was the type of girl to make you question your sexuality." She says with a hint of pride, then laughs to herself.

"What's so funny?" I ask curiously.

"It's just," she waits for her laughter to subside, "I mean, before we got together I convinced myself you were straight as a coping mechanism. I had love goggles on, but had anyone else asked you about it? I mean if my judgement wasn't impaired I definitely would've detected your sapphic vibes."

I play with the end of her shirt. "What do you mean? Are you saying I'm super duper gay?"

"The gayest." Karma confirms.

"Well aren't you lucky then?" I tease her and then proceed to capture her lips with with mine. The next thing you know she's draping her legs over mine and then our chests are pressed against each other while she's on top of me. We kiss passionately for a while until we hear something rustling in the grass. I'm about to poke my head out and see what it is, but before I can, a voice calls out:

"Karma? What the fuck are you doing?

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! Who do you think found Karma and Amy? Is it gonna cause them trouble? Give me your thoughts.**_

 ** _Also, at the end of the chapter when they're talking about Amy being gay, it wasn't Karma pushing a label on Amy, it was just Karma teasing Amy about her oblivious attraction to girls. Please send me feedback! Thanks for reading! :)_**


End file.
